


Nightmares

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gore, blood cw, inspired by comics, my poor cat son, no deaths though I promise, why, will include tag as soon as I figure out how to work the damn thing, wow I am writing angst this is a miracle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job has always been to protect her. His worst fear is that he will fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The glitter of lights above Paris reflect in Chat Noir’s eyes as he launches himself to the next roof. His boots hit the shingles with a slight thump, silent compared to the quiet grunt of exertion that escapes his lips as he rolls onto his feet and keeps running. The race is instinctive at this point—leap, roll, dash on all fours, vault on his baton, run on two legs, repeat—and while his body performs on autopilot, the rest of his senses pay close attention to the sounds of the Parisian night.

If any civilians looked up, all they would notice would be the blur of a shadow darker than the rest moving along the sky. This would be frightening to anyone but a citizen of Paris, who recognise it as one half of their superhero duo on patrol. And of course, where Chat Noir was, Ladybug was sure to be nearby.  


High above the streets, Chat vaults himself to a ledge of the Notre Dame cathedral and crouches as he peers out onto the city. His cat ears, peeking out from his messy blonde hair, twitch. “Beat you here, My Lady.”

He turns his head to grin at what appears to be an empty corner of the roof. A shadow shifts and a girl steps out, an equally playful smile adorning her face.  


“Good evening, my kitty.” Chat gazes up at her as she nears, happily taking in the affectionate tilt of her lips, the inky black bangs that fall out her pigtails and sweep over one of her captivating blue eyes. “How did you beat me if we never agreed to race anywhere?”

Chat’s grin widens. His canines flash in the light. “Well, I was under the impurression that we always raced here on patrol nights.”

Instead of rolling her eyes like he expected, Ladybug lets out a snort and absentmindedly strokes his hair. Chat closes his eyes blissfully, swallowing the purr that rumbles up in his chest. “You’re in a good mood tonight, aren’t you?” He mumbles. She only hums in response, continuing to run her fingers against his cat ears. 

The pair sit in silence for another few minutes, taking in the night life of Paris without urgency. Ladybug finally speaks. “Chat?”

Chat opens his eyes, which had remained shut due to the feeling of her hands in his hair. “Yes, Buginette?” She doesn’t respond and he glances up at her again. She is staring out at the city, a look of deep thought in her eyes. Something suddenly feels different in the air. 

Despite his longing to stay in that position, with her leaning her weight slightly against his shoulder as she pets him, Chat knows it’s his duty as his partner first to talk to her about anything that might be bothering her. He stands and her hand falls away, but she doesn’t move further from him. They’re standing so close he can feel the warmth radiating from her.

“Ladybug? What’s wrong?” He tries to get her to meet his eyes. After a moment, her gaze shifts to him, and the corners of her mouth turn up, but it’s off somehow. Chat frowns.

“I just…” she inhales and glances away, a nervous smile still in place. “Do you love me, Chat?”

Just like that Chat breathes again. That was it? She was nervous because she thought he didn’t love her? That was ridiculous! He loves her more than anything. He’d prove that to her as much as she would ask him to. 

“Of course, My Lady!” He exclaims, a delighted smile on his face. What a silly thing to be afraid of. It’s so simple, and he wonders why he hadn’t told her before. But she knows, even if she doubts him. So what had he been so scared of?

Instead of beaming at him like he is doing at her, Ladybug’s face twists in pain. “Then how?” She whispers. Chat stares in growing agitation as tears stream down her cheeks, sliding on the red and black mask like silver. “How could you let this happen?”

Her eyes, the sky blue loved so dearly, shine with unshed tears. He instinctively reaches for her. His gloved hand touches her waist, except…  
It’s not her waist. 

Rather than stop at her waistline, his hand moves further until it comes in contact with something warm and wet. He stares down in horror as his fingers close around a tattered suit and a gaping hole. He sees red, and white, bones of ribs glistening around rotting flesh, flesh that is melting away against his hand. There is a dark energy around his fingers that he is only too familiar with. No.

“You should have been protecting me,” she whispers, and her cheeks seem sallower, her hair dull. She withers in front of him and his heart keens as the strongest girl he’s ever seen crumbles at his fingers. He is gripping, clawing desperately, and her skin disintegrates in the wake of the destruction in his hands. No, no, no, no, no. “Weren’t we supposed to be partners?”

Chat’s hands cradle her face even as her flesh melts from her skull, her once silky hair falling in clumps. He’s sobbing. “No, no, no—” What has he done? Her cerulean eyes are the last to go, staring into his own and freezing him to the spot. He is choking, gasping for air, his pleas like a mantra in the night. There is no longer light from the city, no noises or cars. The world is empty and black and all he can see is the remains of his lady. Ladybug’s voice echoes as her eyes melt away, leaving a hollow skull in his hands. “Look at all your luck has brought me.”

“NO!”

 

Adrien jolts awake, the cry leaving his voice raw as his hand reaches in the empty space in front of him. He is shaking, sweat sticking his hair and shirt to his skin, face wet with tears. He can’t breathe.

“Kid,” Plagg’s voice sounds from beside him, but Adrien ignores it. He trembles, kicking frantically against the blankets that are suffocating him. He needs to get out. He needs to move. Adrien knows he is gasping, dragging in air through a hoarse, dry throat, but it doesn’t matter. His room is big, and empty. He knows no one can hear him.

He finally manages to get free and tumbles out of the bed. He can hear Plagg behind him calling his name, but he crawls to his feet and stumbles to his bathroom without acknowledging him. His hands fumble for the light switch. 

As soon as the light is on he is blinded, but Adrien doesn’t care. There are mirrors everywhere, and he can’t look at himself yet. He trips towards the sink, shaking hands turning the tap until cold water gushes out in a torrent. Adrien splashes his face once, twice, until he feels the droplets running down his neck. He keeps going and he isn’t sure if he is trying to clean her blood from his fingers—he can still see it— or drown himself. 

“Adrien!” 

Adrien gasps. Plagg is gripping the hem of his shirt tugging him back from the sink. The kwami is too small to really have much force, but Adrien allows himself to be pulled away. He falls backwards until he feels his back hit the cold tile of the wall, and then he slides down, sinking to the floor. He vaguely hears Plagg turn off the tap, but he is too cold, too terrified to process it. 

“Adrien, you need to breathe,” Plagg says in his ear. I’m trying, Adrien wants to say, but all that comes out is broken sobs and wheezing. He feels Plagg curl into the space between his neck and shoulder. A moment later a raspy sandpaper tongue begins licking against the hair on his neck. There is a comforting vibrating sensation, and he realises Plagg is purring against him. 

Adrien’s eyes close as he lets the purr reverberate through him. He feels his hands shaking, and he clenches them into fists. Plagg’s purring gets stronger. After a minute, Adrien’s breathing begins to slow down, though his shoulders are still wracked with silent tears. He inhales deeply. 

“Are you alright kid?” Plagg asks, though the purring doesn’t stop. “This is the third night in a row.” 

“I—I c—” Adrien’s teeth chatter. “I can’t—I—” 

“Shut up kid. You don’t have to talk right now.” Adrien’s eyes squeeze shut. A few tears leak out, but save for his trembling, he is silent. They sit there, kwami and charge, until a pale light peeks through the window above.

School starts in a couple of hours, Adrien knows. He will have to put on a smile, be the composed, model son he is expected to be, perfect and put together. Just like everyone expects from him. 

But for now? For now he breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by this comic --> http://typosanderrors.tumblr.com/post/138012580414/had-this-sitting-in-my-wip-folder-since-the-cupid
> 
> from tumblr user @typosanderrors
> 
> It is also the only angst I have ever written. I also don't know why I chose angst to be the first thing I write for the ML fandom. I may continue if I feel it is necessary.


End file.
